Surprise Me
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the Mane 6 are having a sleepover. Why is this important? Because they're playing truth or dare. Pinkiedash throughout. U no likey, u no ready. Rated k plus because I feel like a girl x girl pairing might cause some controversy. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, blah blah blah I know you've read this a hundred time before so, whatever. You understand. Anyhow, enough talk, let's read!**

Surprise Me

_Knock knock!_ I dropped the bowl I'd been cleaning and ran right to the door. "_She's here she's here SHE'S HERE!_" I screamed to myself. I had been waiting the whole day for Rainbow to show up to the sleepover I'd set up. I swung the door open, and there was… Applejack

"Hey there, Pinkie!" the orange pony greeted me with a tip of her brown hat. _Or maybe not.._

"Oh! Hi, AJ," I said, masking my disappointment as I let her in. "C'mon in!"

"Where are the others?" AJ asked as she set her saddlebags on the floor.

"They're not here yet," I explained as I walked back to the kitchen. "You're actually _really _early. I'm even not done setting up yet!" There was silence for a bit.

"Didn't ya say the slumber party started at seven o'clock?" AJ asked. I giggled.

"I said seven _thirty_, you silly filly!" I shouted to her as I finished cleaning the dishes. "Hey, ya think you could help me with the set-up since you're so early?" AJ opened the door to the kitchen and trotted in.

"Ah s'pose so," she picked up a muffin tin and a towel and started drying the dishes.

"I'll set up the snacks!" I said and picked up some trays of cupcakes.

_Knock knock!_ I let out an exasperated sigh.

"GIMME A SEC!" I screamed down from my bedroom. I adjusted my night cap a little bit and raced down to the front door. I swung the door open, hoping it would be Rainbow Dash, but instead, it was, "Fluttershy! Hi!"

"Um.. hi Pinkie…" The yellow pegasus shyly (hence the name) greeted me.

"C'mon in!" I ushered my friend in and forgot to close the door. "Did'ja see anypony else comin' over?"

"Well, I did see Twilight packing her things, and Rainbow Dash was heading home, probably to pack," Fluttershy quietly explained.

"Thanks! Treats and refreshments are upstairs!" I directed her up to my room. "See ya in a bit!"

"Knock, knock?" My heart skipped a beat. "Anypony home?" I heard the voice I love call out again. _DASHIE!_

"Hi Dashie!" I gave my rainbow-maned crush a huge hug. "I'm _so_ glad you came!"

"I can see that," Rainbow Dash slyly commented. I released her and took her hoof.

"C'mon! We're all upstairs!" I practically dragged her up to my room where the others were. "I'm gonna go wait for Twi and Rarity! be back in a bit!"

"Do we just let ourselves in?" I faintly heard Twi ask as I ran back down the stairs. "_Man, talk about timing!_" I commented to myself.

"YEAH! COME IN!" I called down to her. I waved to them from the staircase. "We're up here!" I trotted back up the stairs, tired out from my constant running back and forth. I felt like a tennis ball. Twilight and Rarity were upstairs just a little bit after I was. We sat around for a good hour at least, just making small talk with each other and dropping the occasional joke or two. After she finished another glass of punch, AJ climbed up on my bed, obviously to make an announcement.

"Who wants to play a game?" AJ asked the rest of us. "Maybe we cou-"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Rarity screamed. We all turned to her. "Err, I mean, why don't we play truth or dare?" I all stifled my giggles as we gathered into a circle to start the game.

"I'll go first," Twilight volunteered as she pulled out a guidebook. Rainbow narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"No books. Please." Rainbow groaned. Twilight sighed.

"FINE," She groaned. "She turned to Rarity. "Rarity, this was your idea. Truth or dare?" She thought for a moment before she chose.

"Truth," Rarity said, smiling slightly.

"Is it true…" Twilight trailed off into one of her ought-to-be-trademarked thought sessions."That you have a crush on Spike?" She finally finished. Rarity simply rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Of course, darling," she said. "I'd expect _you_, if anypony, to know already," she silently comment. I squealed in excitement.

"You two are gonna be _such_ a cute couple!" I shrieked. Everypony else nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Rarity eyed us, deciding who would be her 'victim'. "Rainbow Dash, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," she scoffed. Rarity smirked.

"I dare you to…" Rarity dug into her saddle bag. "Put this on!" she finished as she pulled a makeup kit out of her saddlebag. Rainbow smirked.

"Easy-shmeezy," Rainbow snatched the kit and trotted into the bathroom to do her makeup (never thought _that_ would happen).

"Lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, the whole package!" Twilight shouted, holding back a laughing fit.

"Yea, yea, I know," Rainbow retorted, sounding a bit annoyed. After a few minutes, Rainbow came back into the bedroom. Everypony else burst into hysterical laughter, except me. She just looked so… _beautiful_. She was wearing navy blue eye shadow, which blended perfectly with her cyan fur. She had the same color lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara, and pink blush. I felt my jaw drop a bit.

"You-You look-" Rarity gasped between laughing fits.

"Amazing," I cut in. "You look amazing." Everypony in the room turned to face me, and Rainbow's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Alright, then," Rainbow cleared her throat. "Uh… Pinkie! Truth or dare?" She sat down next to me

"Dare, silly!" I giggled. Rainbow opened her mouth to say something, but closed it a few seconds afterwards. She tapped her hoof to her chin in thought.

"Hm…" She shrugged. "I dunno. Just do something."

"Like what?" I teased her.

"Anything," She told me, starting to wipe the makeup off her face. "Surprise me." (Yeah, yeah, I know. "Roll credits!") My eyes widened. I felt a smile work its way across my face. I could finally tell her!

"Anything?" I asked her, the hope in my heart growing. "Anything at all?"

"Yes, Pinkie." Rainbow confirmed, finishing cleaning herself. "Anything." My smile grew even wider. "Why do you keep stalling?"

"So you won't mind me doing this," I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her face went blank, apart from her small smile. The others whispered amongst themselves. Rainbow turned to me, an obvious blush across her face. Her small grin grew into a full-fledged smile.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been wait for that," Rainbow said as she (plot twist!) wrapped me up in a warm hug. The others 'd'aww'ed and made random comments like, "I always knew they'd end up together." I gratefully returned Rainbow's hug, and let myself sink deeper into her arms (err-forelegs). I looked up into her magenta eyes.

"Dashie?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Pinkie?" Rainbow whispered back.

"Is it wrong I love you?" I asked. Rainbow smirked.

"Nah," she replied. "It'd be wrong if you didn't." The others started getting up and leaving, and Rainbow gave them a quizzical look.

"Just going to the guest room to give you two some privacy!" Rarity quickly explained. She closed the door behind her leaving me and Dashie all alone. I looked up at the clock: 8:57. Bed time. I nudged Dashie and motioned to the clock. We got up and laid down on my bed and she pulled the blanket over us. I snuggled up close to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Dashie," I yawned, closing my eyes.

"G'night, Pinkie" Rainbow whispered. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt like the happiest mare in Equestria. And tomorrow would be even better…

THE END

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Cheesy, short, and could be a lot gooderish. But hey, this is my first fic AND my first entirely OG fic, so please no flames. Please review!**


End file.
